L's Worst Nightmare
by Kato Shingetsu
Summary: Ahh a little bash about everyone's favorite eccentric sluth, L...and sugar crashes...oh the horror


L's worst nightmare- A short parody

By Kato Shingetsu

Disclaimer- This is a fanfiction. Meaning that I do not own the characters appearing in this fanfiction. Please do not sue me for I have no money in my pocket. This is my first try at a Death Note story. So please, if you plan to review this fanfiction, do not flame this story. Oh, and I do not own Pong.

…

As we all know, L has a sweet tooth. He likes cakes, doughnuts, and various other treats of a sweet nature. It's amazing that L hasn't become obese because of this bizarre eating habit. Perhaps L just has a good metabolism and I hate him for it because I too have an insane sweet tooth.

…jerk…

But everyone who is reading this probably has experienced a sugar crash and it's horrors. Unfortunately even L has experienced this crash and let me tell you-

-It wasn't a very pretty sight.

…

" Oh no..." L muttered as he picked up an empty box, once filled with chocolate.

' Let me guess' Watari spoke, his voice coming from a small laptop from the table on the other side of the room, ' Your out of candy?'

" Yes" L admitted.

L grew up on sweet food, nobody at the orphanage knew why. Without candy or other sweets, L's thinking ability was significantly lower then usual. The people at the orphanage tried to put L on a regular diet, but the side effects of L's sugar crashes were great. So the solution was simple:

Give the little bastard sweet food whenever he needs it and pray to God he never crashes again.

' I'll pick up something before today's meeting' Watari said to L, ' I'll be there in about two hours'

" Two hours?!" L blurted out.

' Yes' Watari answered, ' Just stay calm'

The screen flickered off and L was left alone in the hotel room. There was going to be a meeting with the members of the Kira investigation group today at six o'clock. L looked at his watch, it was three fifty-eight p.m.

" Nothing to worry about" L said to himself as he paced around the room.

If Watari came back to the hotel in exactly two hours it would be five fifty-eight p.m. If L conserved his energy properly he wouldn't experience a sugar crash until five forty-three.

So L sat in his usual crouching position on the chair and took in a deep breath.

" Just remain calm…remain calm" L said to himself for quite sometime.

Over time L's mind began to wander, he began to think about all of the sweet foods he had eaten over the years. So L decided to make a small pole to see which sweet food he had eaten the most.

In third place were marshmallows. Everyone knows that marshmallows were heaven in edible form. Unless you didn't believe in heaven…then I don't know what you'd taste when you ate marshmallows.

In second place was earl grey tea with eleven lumps of sugar and milk. Afternoon tea was soooo delicious especially with scones. Raspberry scones, those were the best.

And finally in first place came cake. L. Loved. Cakes. Especially chocolate cakes.

Man thinking about all this sweet food made L hungry…

" I could always order room service" L said to himself.

Unfortunately for L, this hotel's deserts were not up to par with other hotels. Plus L didn't have any cash on him at the moment. L rocked back and forth for a moment or so in his chair. He was trying to think of something that could pass the time that didn't involve using his brainpower too much.

" I could play video games" L said to himself.

The problem was today's video games had in depth story lines and too much thought. So L decided to play Pong…..

Sometime went by, L was no longer amused. He sat there on the floor pondering what he should do next to kill time. It was four thirty-five p.m.

An hour and twenty…twenty…something..

He was beginning to feel it. L's brain was beginning to dull due to lack of sugar. His vision began to blur and create an after image of the object he looked at. L began to giggle uncontrollably.

" It's starting to happen!" L said between fits of laughter, his tone opposite.

And then….all hell broke loose…

Sometime Later

The members of the Kira Investigation entered the hotel room to see it in ruins. At first they all fear the worse. Could Kira have found L and killed him?

Then Light spotted a figure huddled on the floor. The figure was cloaked in one of the beds comforters.

" L…is that you?" Light asked.

Two black eyes glared over at L.

" L's not here now" a hoarse voice answered.

L looked up at Light. He was holding an empty bottle of sweet plum wine.

" GOVERNMENT CAME AND TOOK MY BABY!!!!" L shouted with a sob.

Everyone looked down at L. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

The End.


End file.
